Ilwendil
'Ilwendil '- Elf Wysoki z Gór Gwiaździstych, były oficer Gwiaździstej Armii, urodzony 19 Maioura 1265 roku Ery Bohaterów, jako syn generała Orondela i jego żony Anyáry. Biografia Młodość Ilwendil urodził się na dworze swojego ojca, znajdującym się na szczycie góry Tvandaar, w pobliżu Voraster - stolicy Oroderionu. Jego ojciec - Orondel był jednym z dziewięciu najwyższych generałów Gwiaździstej Armii, zaś matka - Anyára zajmowała się pałacem. Młody elf rozwijał się jak każde inne dziecko jego rasy. W pałacu mieszkały jeszcze dwie rodziny elfickich oficerów, więc Ilwendil miał towarzystwo, z którym dorastał. Uczono go pisania, liczenia, historii oraz przyrodnictwa, do którego nigdy nie przykładał za dużej wagi. Kiedy skończył 35 lat i był pewny, co chce robić w życiu, ojciec uczył go fechtunku, taktyki i innych przydatnych dla przyszłego oficera umiejętności. Ilwendil był mocno przywiązany do rodziny. Bez względu na sposób myślenia ogółu elfów, on nigdy nie był przekonany do innych ras i, kiedy było to możliwe, starał się unikać ludzi i krasnoludów przybywających do pałacu odwiedzić ojca w sprawach militarnych i politycznych. Kiedy był dojrzalszy, Orondel zaczął wysyłać go na wyprawy po górach i miastach, żeby uczył się przetrwania i hartował ciało i ducha. Na każdą z nich otrzymywał zadanie - upolowanie danego zwierzęcia, odnalezienie rzadkiej rośliny, zarobienie pieniędzy i kupienie za to broni, pancerzy, które kowale pałacowi ulepszali później i wysyłali dla oficerów Gwiaździstej Armii. Gdy miał 78 lat, elfowie prowadzili wojnę z z ludem zamieszkującym lasy na zachód od Gór Gwiaździstych. Orondel wyruszył na wyprawę wojenną. Przed odjazdem podarował synowi sztylet, który przed laty sam wykuł. Sztylet nosił miano Acharan, a Orondel nosił go zawsze przy sobie, nawet w domu. Chłopiec był bardzo ucieszony podarunkiem, ale jednocześnie miał złe przeczucia. Ojciec nigdy nie rozstawał się z Acharanem, dlaczego więc oddał go przed odjazdem na jedną z największych wojen, w których uczestniczył? Osiem miesięcy po odjeździe Orondela, do pałacu przybył posłaniec z wieściami o zwycięstwie Elfów Wysokich. Miał też drugą wiadomość. Powiedział Anyárze, iż jej mąż zginął bohaterską śmiercią podczas ostatecznej bitwy z niedobitkami wroga, którzy schronili się w jaskiniach. Do korytarzu wypuszczano małe grupy ochotników, którzy mieli wybijać grupy uciekinierów. Jedną z takich grup dowodził Orondel. W korytarzu, który penetrowali, wrogowie zorganizowali zasadzkę. Oddział Orondela został osaczony. Generał poświęcając się wybił korytarz dla dwóch swoich żołnierzy, którzy przyprowadzili z powrotem znaczną grupę elfich wojowników, którzy wybili uciekinierów i zakończyli tym samym wojnę. Niestety, podczas tego manewru Orondel poniósł śmierć. Został pochowany u wejścia do jaskiń zgodnie z obrządkiem elfickim. Do domu przywieziono jego pancerz, drugi sztylet i złamany miecz. Ilwendil długo rozpaczał po odjeździe posłańca. Uciekał do lasu. Przesiadywał samotnie w pokoju. Raz uciekł na cały tydzień. Wszyscy w pałacu bardzo się o niego niepokoili. Kiedy wrócił, Ilwendil nie był już chłopcem. Stał się mężczyzną. Acharan traktował jak amulet. Służba wojskowa Kilka lat po uzyskaniu pełnoletności, w wieku 102 lat, wstąpił w szeregi Gwiaździstej Armii. Zgodnie z tradycją, na wstępie dostał na własność ekwipunek, w tym pancerz i miecz z elfickich kuźni. Swoimi umiejętnościami władania mieczem imponował nawet doświadczonym żołnierzom. Szybko zyskał reputację wspaniałego i odważnego żołnierza. Przysługiwała mu regulaminowa, sześciomiesięczna przepustka co 20 lat. Podczas pierwszej z nich, którą odbywał z własnej woli trochę później, w wieku 131 lat zastał w pałacu człowieka, nowego męża matki oraz niemowlę - Telię, półelfkę, swoją przyrodnią siostrę. Nie pochwalał wyboru matki, która wyrzekła się dla człowieka nieśmiertelności. Mimo to pokochał siostrę i chciał, żeby przynajmniej ona zachowała elficką krew i wybrała drogę Elfki Wysokiej, a nie śmiertelniczki. Elf brał udział w wielu wyprawach wojennych, piął się w górę hierarchii wojskowej. Wkrótce zajął miejsce w gronie Dziewięciu, tak jak kiedyś jego ojciec. Był jedynym z najmłodszych elfów w historii, zajmujących to stanowisko - miał bowiem tylko 183 lata. Jego miecz zyskał imię Galadrim - Młot na Wroga. W całych Górach Gwiaździstych nie było elfa, który nie słyszałby chociaż o jednej z jego wojennych przygód i mężnych czynów. Odejście ze służby W wieku 210 lat postanowił opuścić armię. Odszedł z niej w wielkiej chwale. Postanowił zostawić większość ekwipunku - poza Galadrimem i Acharanem - swojemu następcy. Po wyjściu z koszar skierował swe kroki do domu. Nie chciał powozu, ani nawet konia. Chciał dojść tam spokojnie, na piechotę. Do pałacu dotarł tuż po swoich 211. urodzinach. Ku swemu zdziwieniu nie zastał tam ani Anyáry, ani Telii. Od służby dowiedział się, iż matka, kierowana ślepą miłością do swojego ludzkiego męża, wyruszyła na południe w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby przywrócić jej ukochanego do życia, mimo że wszyscy odradzali jej tak niebezpiecznej podróży. Gdy długo nie wracała, Telia ruszyła jej śladem. Ilwendil po kilkudniowym postoju w pałacu, wyruszył by dogonić siostrę. Udało mu się to przy granicy z Feldornem. Razem kontynuowali poszukiwania matki, które zaprowadziły ich do King's Bay, gdzie spotkali Leonarda DaVirtusa, FemRoga, Ghoridara Caretakera oraz Anfalena Dorrisa i postanowili im towarzyszyć podczas przeprawy przez bagna. Po dołączeniu do drużyny Wraz z poznanymi wcześniej istotami, Ilwendil i Telia pomogli mieszkańcom wioski i niziołkom z bagien, zabijając potężnego czarnoksiężnika i ratując z jego rąk młode dziewczyny. Po tej przygodzie cała drużyna ruszyła przez Wielkie Bagniska do Terra Nebulas, ścierając się po drodze ze Zmorą. Podczas tej walki Galadrim został nasączony magią i otrzymał podane właściwości: Zły, Płonący, Nieprzewidywalny, Przylatujący, Trujący Miecz Wierny Właścicielowi. Charakterystyka Od małego Ilwendil uwielbiał bawić się "w wojnę" z innym elfami - biegał z drewnianym mieczem i odgrywał różne bitwy. Imponował wszystkim swoimi wrodzonymi umiejętnościami planowania i pojedynkowania się na miecze. Dużo ćwiczył na manekinach oraz kolegach, którzy nabywali przy tej okazji własnych umiejętności. Z czasem jak dorastał, jego poglądy stawały się dość konserwatywne - nie uznawał bliższych kontaktów między różnymi rasami, ani zawierania takich związków. Jednakowoż nie był w tych poglądach skrajnych. Kiedy jego matka wyszła za człowieka, nigdy nie doszło z tego powodu do kłótni między nimi. Nie aprobował takiego działania, ale szanował wolność wyboru innych istot i nie uznawał ich przez to za gorsze. Przyrodnią siostrę kochał, mimo iż nie była czystej krwi. Poświęcał jej mnóstwo czasu i zawsze chronił przed elfami, które obraźliwie, a nawet czasem agresywnie się wobec niej zachowywały. Nigdy nie przekonał się do końca do innych ras i ufał jedynie elfom. Niechętnie podróżował z drużyną, jednak wiedział, że zagrożenia, jakie mogą na nich czekać na nieznanym, obcym terenie, mogłyby przezwyciężyć nawet jego. Pomimo tego, że w pałacu miał mnóstwo rówieśników, z którymi mógł całymi dniami spędzać czas na zabawach, był raczej typem samotnika. Co prawda sprawiały mu kontakty z innymi elfami, ale tak samo dobrze czuł się we własnym towarzystwie. Cecha ta pogłębiła się podczas podróży po nieznanych terenach w czasie poszukiwań matki. W karczmach, w których zatrzymywał się z siostrą, zwykle siedział gdzieś na uboczy, sącząc powoli elfie trunki (bądź wino, jeśli takowych nie było) i rozmyślając o przeszłości, teraźniejszości i tym, co czego ich w przyszłości. Uwielbiał momenty, w których Telia wraz z innymi bardami grała spokojną muzykę, która pomagała mu się skupić w takim stopniu, że potrafił zapomnieć na jakiś czas o otaczającym go świecie. W armii takie sytuacje były niezwykle rzadkie - większość czasu upływało mu na podróżach do wielu krain i walce z różnymi przeciwnikami. Podczas walki Ilwendil wyłączał się i działał instynktownie. Jego ciało niemal automatycznie wykonywało ciosy, uniki, spektakularne akrobacje kończone zabijaniem przeciwnika. Wojna - to był jego żywioł. To był żywioł jego rodu. Kariera wojskowa sięgała wiele pokoleń w przeszłość, niemal do początku Ery Elfów. Walkę Ilwendil zwyczajnie odziedziczył. Kiedy chwytał miecz, to krew nim kierowała, nie umysł. Mimo tego rzadko posuwał się do radykalnych kroków, np. zabijania jeńców lub poddających się przeciwników. Często odmawiał wykonania podobnych rozkazów, co mogło zaważyć na jego karierze, gdyż niesubordynacja była karana wydaleniem z szeregów Gwiaździstej Armii bądź śmiercią zadaną katowskim toporem. Elf wiedział o tym, jednak jego honor nie pozwalał mu na takie posunięcia. wolę utratę życia niż honoru. Co prawda zdarzały się sytuacje, w których emocje brały górę, ale ich skutki sprowadzały się głównie do grożenia bezbronnym istotom bronią. Pod względem poczucia humoru był podobny do innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku - nie bawiły go ludzkie żarty, czy zabawy, wolał zabawne opowieści przy winie czy krasenie (trunku wytwarzanym z owoców Asterendrów - Gwiaździstych Drzew rosnących tylko na terenie Gór Gwiaździstych). Dla ludzi czy krasnoludów mógł więc wydawać się sztywny i obojętny. Jeśli chodzi o okazywanie uczuć i emocji, Ilwendil był raczej bierny. Szczególnie łatwo ukrywał strach, co dawało mu tyle, że jego ludzie nie tracili tak łatwo morale podczas trudnych bitew. Z czasem jak dorastał ukrywał coraz więcej emocji. Jednak pod maską obojętności krył się zupełnie inny elf - uczuciowy, pełny ciepła i empatii. Maska ta pojawiła się podczas służby w armii, kiedy widział dużo obrazów, które zapamiętał na zawsze, i które nie dawały mu spać wiele nocy. Najwięcej uczuć okazywał rodzinie, która była dla niego jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy w życiu. Wygląd Ilwendil jest Elfem Wysokim, co podkreśla jego wzrost - około 2,2 m. Tak jak cała jego rodzina (i połowa rasy) ma jasne, prawie białe, długie, piękne włosy oraz szaro-zielone oczy. Dziesiątki lat treningów sprawiły, że stał się silnym i dobrze zbudowanym elfem, co nie uwłacza jego, charakterystycznej elfom, zwinności. Zawsze lubił nosić tuniki i długie spodnie oraz wojskowe buty. Tak też ubrany jest podczas swoich podróży po kontynencie. Zawsze przy pasie zwisa mu pochwa z armijnym mieczem, a na plecach zaczepione ma dwie pochwy na sztylety. W prawa zarezerwowana jest dla Acharana, zaś lewa od dawna nie czuła dotyku ostrza.Kategoria:BN